Fuel gasification and fuel full oxidation by solid state oxygen carriers use flameless technologies that require no direct contact between air and fuel. Said systems oxidize carbonaceous or hydrogen fuels using a solid compound (typically a metal oxide or peroxide) as an oxygen carrier. In past practice, the oxygen carrier is circulated between two reactors. In the first reactor the fuel is oxidized and the oxygen carrier is reduced and in the second reactor the oxygen-depleted (reduced) oxygen carrier is regenerated (oxidized) to an oxygen rich state.